Os Neopets
by Pedro Delacour
Summary: Inspirados em "As Brasileiras", Os Neopets conta as divertidas histórias de vários Neopets de todos os cantos do Mundo de Neopets


Os Neopets

_A trabalhadora da Central de Neopia_

_O Mundo de Neopia, o fantástico Mundo de Neopia, habitado pelos Neopets, criaturas belas e poderosas. A primeira história de nossa séria se passa na enorme Central de Neopia, onde começa o arco-íris, lugar de grande comércio, a nossa personagem de hoje se chama Raven, uma Kacheek azul e uma grande trabalhadora que já trabalhou em quase todos as lojas da Central de Neopia._

Raven estava em uma área apenas para as lojas autônomas, esta área começa em um arco de pedra, do lado de fora há uma lojas, a Cozinha do Sopão e no meio da área do Mercado tem o Mágico Pechincheiro, Raven estava no Mágico Pechincheiro, o pequeno Jub Jub olhava um caldeirão, onde a imagem de uma loja com um Skeith aparecia.

-São 200 Neopontos!-Avisou o Mágico Pechincheiro esticando sua pequena mão.

-Estão aqui, 300 Neopontos, fique com 100!-Raven sorriu, o Mágico retribuiu o sorriso, colocou a mão no caldeirão e tirando de dentro um livro, em seguida entregou para Raven. –Meu primeiro Babaa, eu estava precisando dele, ganhei um Babaa do meu namorado!

Raven saiu da loja do Mágico Pechincheiro e andou na direção da saída.

_Raven é animada, gosta de trabalhar. Ela trabalha na loja de Cartões Colecionáveis, onde seu namorado, Hugo, um Mincy também trabalha._

-Hey Raven!-Hugo saiu de detrás da bancada e deu um selinho na namorada. –Comprou o livro?

-E por um preço baixinho!-Raven andou na direção do balcão.

-Amor!-Hugo alterou sua voz, deixando-a mais alta.-Venha aqui, eu estava com saudades!

-Espera Hugo, tenho que guardar esse livro!-Raven foi na direção da bancada, mas o que viu a surpreendeu, havia uma Usul abaixada.

_Raven não acreditou no que viu, o que veio a mente dela é tão sangrento que nem podemos comentar aqui, só podemos falar que Raven ficou com muita raiva de seu namorado._

-Quem é essa aqui?-Raven pegou a Usul pelos seus cabelos e jogou-a na direção de Hugo. –Saia daqui!

A Usul com medo, fugiu.

-Amor... eu posso explicar!

-Pode explicar nada!-Raven pegou uma caixa cheia de cartas e levou para perto de uma prateleira vazia, colocou as cartas no chão e com raiva começou a colocar as cartas nas prateleiras.

_Raven sempre que fica com raiva se empenha ainda mais à trabalha, trabalha tanto que chega à ignorar clientes. Raven nem ousava falar com Hugo, que permanecia no seu posto de caixa da loja. À medida que os clientes chegavam, Raven ia se empenhando ainda mais à limpar o chão, era a sua forma de ficar calma, até que chegou o final do dia._

-Raven, eu posso falar com você?-Hugo pediu enquanto a Kacheek fechava a loja.

Raven ignorou o namorado e partiu, andando na direção da floresta.

-Por favor!-Hugo pedia.

-Saia de perto de mim! Eu não quero mais te ver!-Raven gritou e correu para dentro da floresta.

Raven caminhou um pouco pela floresta até chegar em uma pequena casa amarela, era a casa dela.

Raven acordou no outro dia com batidas em sua porta, vestindo sua camisola rosa, Raven foi atender.

-Ai amiga, eu soube hoje sobre o fim do seu namoro com o Hugo!-Uma Zafara entrou na casa.

_Dentre as amigas de Raven, Julia é a mais fofoqueira, ela conhece praticamente todo mundo da Central de Neopia, e fica sabendo das fofocas em segundos._

-Julia, no momento eu to sem cabeça para discutir a minha relação com o Hugo!-Raven sentou-se na sua poltrona, enquanto Julia sentava no sofá. –Além do mais, meu chefe me deu o dia de folga, vou poder trabalhar na casa o dia todo.

-Aff Raven, você só pensa em trabalho, trabalho, viva a vida amiga!-Julia levantou-se e ajeitou sua bolsa rosa. –Olha, eu vou embora, tenho um encontro com o primo do Hugo o Louis.

-Ta, ta certo, vá logo, ainda tenho que limpar a casa!

Depois que a amiga foi embora, Raven tratou de vestir uma roupa de empregada, pegou uma vassoura e começou a varrer sua casa, então algo atrapalhou-a, deixando ela mais nervosa, mas quando abriu ela sua raiva só aumentou.

-HUGO!-Gritou-a batendo a vassoura nele, fazendo o mesmo se afastar da casa dela. –O que faz aqui?

-Vi apenas pedir desculpas!

-Você estava me traindo não merece as minhas desculpas!

-Eu não estava...

-Calado e vá embora antes que eu chame a polícia!-Um Babaa estava aos pés de Raven.

-Eu vou... mas você ainda irá me pedir desculpas por tudo isso!

No outro dia, Raven foi trabalhar bem cedo, e quando chegou viu que Hugo não estava lá.

-Ainda bem... mas trabalho para mim!-Raven foi para atrás do balcão, e então seu chefe apareceu, um Buzz azul. –Senhor...

-Tem uma multidão lá nas Lojas Principais, na Fonte do Arco-Íris, dizem que é para você!

-Eu não vou, tenho que trabalhar!-Raven a porta de vidro de um armário cheio de cartas raras.

-Deixe de trabalhar e vá, eu cuido da loja!

_O Buzz teve que ameaçar tirar o emprego dela para que Raven fosse, e como não gosta de ficar sem trabalhar, ela foi._

Na praça havia uma multidão e em cima da Fonte, onde um arco-íris começava estava um Mincy amarelo, o Hugo.

-Hugo! O que faz ai?-Raven colocou as mãos na cintura e fitou o ex-namorado.

-Vim aqui para te fazer uma declaração de amor!

-Eu nunca vou voltar para você! Você me traiu com aquela Usul!

-Ela não é a minha amante!

-Ele tem razão!-O dono da loja estava ali, ao lado da Usul. –Eu contratei ela para limpar o chão.

-E ela limpava o chão na hora que você chegou!-Hugo explicou

-Então por que você não queria que eu fosse para o balcão?

-Por que lá, eu escondia isso...-Hugo se abaixou e pegou um ramalhete de flores do chão. –Plantadas e colhidas pela Fada da Terra, para você!

_Raven não podia acreditar no que via, Hugo só queria esconder um presente, ela achava isso tudo muito... fofo._

-Ai que lindo!-Raven correu na direção de Hugo e o abraçou. –Eu te amo muito Hugo!

-Eu também te amo Raven!-Hugo retribuiu o abraço e piscou para Julia.

-Espera!-Gritou Julia. –Raven é a minha amiga e eu devo isso à ela!

-Do que você está falando?-Hugo desatracou Raven e andou na direção de Julia.

-Raven, ontem, quando eu disse que iria ver o primo do Hugo... eu estava mentindo, eu fui ver o Hugo!

-Você o que?-Raven olhou para Hugo e jogou as flores na cara dele. –Nunca mais venha me ver!

_Raven, é claro, demitiu-se e passou a trabalhar apenas limpando sua casa, Raven nunca mais quis saber de homens, até que um bateu na sua porta._

-Olá, eu me chamo Luck, sou um vendedor de vassouras, você gostaria de comprar alguma vassoura?

_Desde então foi só amores entre a Kacheek azul e o Mincy vermelho, os dois se encontravam sempre, até que certo dia resolveram deixar seu relacionamento mais sério. Hugo mudou-se, foi morar na Ilha Roo, Julia namora o primo do Hugo, o Louis, e assim, todos ficaram felizes na Central de Neopia._


End file.
